Various devices have been proposed for modifying boats to enhance the wake of the boat. An enhanced wake increases the thrill and challenge of water skiing or water boarding behind a boat. The greater the wake, the more opportunity for stunts, thrills and competition. The wake of a power boat can be increased by the addition of weight in the stern. One way of lowering the stern of a boat in the water to increase the wake has been the use of weights such as concrete blocks. However, the use of weights is cumbersome and difficult to install and remove, and if a mishap occurs in the handling of weights, the boat may be severely damaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,835 to Remnant describes a light-weight, portable container located generally above the water line in the stern of a boat in order to add weight to the stern and enhance the wake of the boat. The container is formed from an outer bag and an inner, liquid impermeable bladder positioned within the bag and protected from puncture and abrasion by the bag. The container is carried on a flat surface near the stern of the boat and is held in place by straps. The bladder is filled with water, normally by a garden hose or an electric pump, through one or more nozzles accessed through openings in the bag. A hose is also used to drain the bag either over the side or through the bilge of the boat after the bag has been suitably repositioned or rotated.
Larson et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,350 discloses a boat having two ballast tanks positioned at the sides of the stern of the boat and extending toward the center of the stern, the ballast tanks projecting substantially above the water line.
This patent also discloses some information about the present invention which was provided by the present inventors.